I Hate My Life ReBorn
by Nic0la-2oo8
Summary: Wo0o0o0o0o0o0 I have updated my other story I hate My Life I'll give you the summary for all of those people who don't know what this is- Danny is the most popular guy in school, Sam is a nobody what happened when Danny takes an intrest in her :P


**I hate my life Re-Born chapter 1**

**Hey welcome everyone to my reborn story of I hate my life made by yours truly lol**

**Just kidding but I promised you that I would make this more better for you and I won't disappoint (I hope) remember 2 review ; D** (thoughts:' )(speech:") (**A.N**)

* * *

Sam's POV

Beep, Beep, Beep "Mmm" Beep, Beep, Beep "MMMM" Beep, Beep, Beep "Arrhhh" Bee --SMASH. "(Yawn) Uhhhhhh what time is it?" shuffle, shuffle "mmm oh it's only 8.30 (yawn) shuff... .... .... WHHHAAAATTTTT 8 FRIGIN 30 I'M LATE OH NOOOOO"

Well I'm only going to keep this short because I'm late for my first day of senior year my most important year arrhhhhhh. My name is Samantha Manson. Please call me Sam. I am 17 years old going on to 18 in 3 weeks and I am what you call a Goth geek.

Yep you heard me Goth-Geek – bad right?

Now only one part of that statement is true and Goth is the correct answer. If you're really interested I am not a geek I leave that very special part of the job to my best and dearest friend Tucker Foley.

He's a complete geek .You will not see him anywhere without technology, mobiles, PDAs, hand computers name any technology and he's got it. But because he is a friend of the _one and only famous Danny Fenton_, the most popular guy not only in our year but the entire school he doesn't get called anything, but of course they have to take it out on someone so they pick the next best thing...

**Me!**

But of course, Tucker doesn't know about it, if I know my best friend he will get involved and that's the last thing I want. I mean I only lie to Tucker so he doesn't get hurt, it doesn't really matter if they knock me about a bit I can handle it, not saying that Tucker can't it's just that I'm used to it by know.

Well I should be, they have been bulling me since the 7th grade

I just really don't want Tucker involved. It will probably get a lot worse than it already is.

Well I better get on to the looks of us,

Let's start with myself as I am telling this story

As you know I'm a Goth and I like to wear dark clothes, but I mainly like to wear more earthy clothes like browns, dark yellows, greens and purples, the things I wear are a really baggie dark purple sweater, oversized black pants and on my head I have a dark green berate **(you know what tucker wears but more girly and she wears it facing the front.)**

This covers my neat little pixie cut under it. I also wear my signature combat boots underneath my baggy trousers. I bet your thinking why is she wearing that horrible clothing, well it's because I just can't be arsed to make a difference. What's the point if they just laugh at you? I have only ever worn real clothes around Tuck.

And he says I should wear them all the time, but you know, who listens to Tuck. He even said that if we weren't best friends he will be hitting on me first **eWwWwWwWw** ... well onto my face I have light amethyst/ purple eyes which aren't very special but I am probably the only person in school with them, some people think they are contacts but they're not.

My face is heart shaped with high cheek bones to give the impression of an Egyptian woman. I have semi long eyelashes; also my lips are normal not too big or to thin and pure. My hair is pure black with a purple hit to it.

I almost / never wear makeup unless I am forced to and most of my face is covered by the hat I wear. I am 5, 9 in height

Now Tuck. He's an African American he is a geek and wears glasses along with all every gadget he can carry. He has got short black hair but you can't see it under the red barrette he wears backwards.

He wears dark green combats with chain connected to the hip a long sleeved yellow top with the same colour body warmer as his combats on top, and he wears brown farmer boots.

Did I mention he also wears glasses? (Everything you need in a geek) and he is 5, 12 a bit taller than me and I always resent that even though I am still one of the tallest girls in my class, and the less squeamish one. Arrrhhhhh those girls do my heading so badly. Tucker has got nice teal coloured eyes and medium looking lips and eyelashes. I don't really know if there pure or not. Ha!

Well that's me and my best friend but I feel as if I'm forgetting someone

Hmmmmmmm....

oh yes now I remember that Danny Fenton I told you about, I bet you are dying for me to tell you what he looks like, everyone dies when they see him he like the Grim Riper (he he) well any way what can I tell you about Danny Fenton ...

Well I can't tell you much because I don't know anything myself and I am defiantly not one of those stalker fan girls that follow his every move. I think it's pathetic I mean there are plenty of nice men out there and they are willing to give away everything just for this one dude. I bet he is a real jerk.

Oooppppsss........

Sorry I'm getting over the top here

Well I can give away his appearance for you, but for his personality I don't really know much because I haven't even spoke to him and to be quite honest I really don't want to.

Danny has got dark black hair with a bluish tint to it. Baby blue eyes, which I must admit are really nice. His body is really well formed for an 18 year old and good looking. He is about 6 foot, really tall, he wears a black muscle shirt with light green dripping writing saying boo on the front and I scared you on the back, me myself think it's a funny shirt,(cough) he wears light green combat bottoms and black and green sneakers.

Well I do know one thing about Danny and that's his parents are ghost hunters. That's probably where his choice of clothing came from.

Every girl's heart is set on Danny I mean He is everything of a girls desire

Tall, Dark and Handsome

And I'm probably the only girl in this entire school that doesn't want to date, see or even talk to him and I don't care what people say about it.

It's part of my independence and I'm proud of that.

_**DINNNNNNNGGGGG**_

* * *

**No one's POV **

"Oh no I'm late" Sam yelled as she slammed the main doors of the school open

"I need to get to class or lancers going to blow his Moby dick horn again."

**BAM!!!!!!!!!**Clatter

"Ouch"... (Gasp)

Sam was 3 feet away from the cranky vice principals room when she bumped into her worse fear, another person. Right when she was on the verge of getting into class before the late bell.

"Dam so close" Sam muttered. Rubbing her back side

"Watch were your going loser. You might knock me over next time and if that happened I will not be very happy" **(A.N: ha ha did you think it was going to be Danny?)**

As Sam looked up there was a pretty Spanish girl in front of her holding what looked like a carton of milk and a picture of the number one ghost villain Phantom.

Sam stood up and replied back "Or maybe _**you**_ should watch were you going _**Paulina **_**(A.N: by the way wen I did italic on this I meant she said her name in venom – just in case you didn't know :P) **

Rather than at the picture you were holding, do you really think Phantom is going to sweep you into his arms and fly off, hello he hates humans."

The girl named Paulina looked gob-smacked and responded back saying "no he doesn't he loves humans and he loves me most of all everyone loves me. Got that Geek," and she poured the carton she was holding over Sam, turned around and stomped of, Leaving Sam standing in the middle of the corridor late, steaming and soaked head to waist in milk.

"Arrrrrhhhhh Shallow which, this just isn't my day."

* * *

_**Danny's POV**_

_(Girls screaming)_

(Sigh)"I didn't come to class to get harassed by girls." Danny sighed sitting on his desk with his elbow leaning on it.

"Lighten up dude; I would be begging to have that many girls latching on to my arm."

"Oh I know you would tuck, but I get a bit bored after a bit 'cuz no one gives you a challenge, ya know and it's no fun then. For once I would like one girl who gives me a bit of a challenge."

_(Girls screaming in background "Danny I will give you challenges just go on a date with me and give me your phone number.)_

"Oh I can give you a name of a girl who would give you precisely that, which reminds me, where is she" Tuck whispered to him-self looking around

Danny heard some of that sentence about the girl that could give him a challenge and was about to ask him about it, but at that moment the bell rang and Mr. Lancer came in.

'Hmmmm ill ask him about it later.' Danny decided

For Danny this started out as a normal day, ya know get up be harassed by parents

Have breakfast

Ignore bossy sister

Walk out of house

Hide from fan girls

Get to school early

Meet Tuck, get to class earlier to avoid fan girls

In other words his day was just about ignoring and avoiding people and so on.

But Danny couldn't shake of the feeling that something was going to happen today. Something big.

* * *

Sam's P0V

"Aarrrrhhhhhh this is a nightmare" I screamed into the toilet stools, while trying to rub of the dam stain of my shirt

'not only do I have to make it back before the end of the lesson to get myself signed in, I have a massive stain running down my jumper, and I can't wear my hat because its ruined, but, I was in such a rush this morning I forgot to bring spear jumpers and hats like I have been doing for the last 3 years.

it's a new start and I don't think I've got anything in my locker 'cuz I took all of them home last ter......... Wait a dam minute!

**FLASBACK**

"I'm leaving" Sam yelled, but before slamming the door Sam's mother asked from the kitchen

"Sammy Kins have you got your locker key."

"Yes" Sam yelled as she ran out the house in a hurry

**END FLASHBACK / END POV / NO ONES POV**

Sam slapped her forehead, for being so forget-full and stupid.

"great not only am I late, got a big stain running down my shirt, my hat ruined, no spear shirts but I can't get into my locker because I forgot my key."

"This is the worst day of my high school life yet." She yelled.

* * *

Danny's POV

I was looking around not paying attention to anything but, my chipped desk which might I add been sitting in the same spot since 8th grade in English and tucker deep in thought looking around.

'hmmm' I was about to flip him a note, but then he stopped thinking and his face lit up, I thought it was strange so looked to where he was looking, I saw Mr. Lancer moan about something to another student, probably his famous 'Moby Dick girl where have you been.' Speech, I chuckled at that, but you see I wouldn't have really cared about this,

But it's the student that caught my eye, I have never seen her before, and I have been going to this school for ages.

'New student perhaps' I was thinking looking at her, but if she was new Mr. Lancer wouldn't be going of like that. He would at least wait until the 3rd week. But I would have seen her by then because she would be probably falling all over me

**(A.N: full of him-self much lol)**

She looked about 5, 9 the tallest girl by far in my year, petite figure but she wears baggie clothing, dark purple sweater, baggie black trousers and what looked like combat boots under her trousers, over all it doesn't look like what a normal girl would wear, she had black hair like mine but with a purple tint to it, instead of blue. It looked a bit messy but I could see the cute pixy style she had.

I couldn't tell what her face looked like because she had her back to me, so I was just giving you the information of what she looked like at the back.

I looked over to tucker to see his eyes still fixed on her. For some reason this disturbed me but I shook it off, after all I have never saw her before

I looked at Tuck again and realised that the look in his eyes when he looked at the girl was different to when he looked at other girls.

I looked down deep in thought.

Did Tucker know her, and if he did, for how long? Why am I getting worked up I'm going mad ha.

When I looked up I saw her turn around. My eyes went wide, she had the most beautiful unique eyes I have ever seen, there were purple, amethyst actually and I could tell they weren't contacts

Now that I look at her properly she had a nice face heart shaped with high cheek bones, very rare. Nice looking lips that looked pure. Rare as well. She looks like she's been through a lot today with that scowl on her face.

As I was looking at her I realised that she had a stain down her top

"Hm" I chuckled 'so she's clumsy'

Then I saw her come down my Isle

* * *

No one's POV

(Sigh)'here it comes.' He sighed as he waited for the speech 'hiiii Danny '

But she just walked by not even sparing him a glance

Danny blink once, twice he couldn't believe she did that no girl goes past Danny without swooning, UN-less she's not straight but he doubt that.

He watched her go behind him, he was about to warn her about the foot that was sticking out to trip her but she avoided it by jumping high, 'so she good at sports ' Danny thought as she returned to her resigned seat BEHIND Danny, 'how could I miss that.' He thought

"Well, well, well you learn new things every day." Danny whispered smirking

He saw Tucker writing something and thought nothing of it, until he passed it to the mysterious girl sitting behind him

'So she's not new because she knows Tuck.'

Danny watched her face waiting for her rejection for Tuck

But it never happened, the girl smiled, SMILED at Tuck and writes something in return, well that was something new

He has got to meet this girl

But first he has got to confront his best friend.

* * *

Sam's POV

Once I had tried my best to get this dam stain of my shirt, I decided to go back to class

'I am not looking forward to this'

As I was walking down the corridor I was deep in thought thinking that today couldn't get any worse then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Stunned out of my thoughts I turned around so fast I lost my footing and tripped, the most daft thing I could do,

I closed my eyes as I expected to hit the floor. I felt nothing which was odd, but I did hear a voice

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see my-self nose to nose with a boys concerned eyes.

My face went bright red as I realised he catched me and held me tightly around the waist I replied quickly getting out of his hold.

"Ye-es I-I'm fine t-thank you." I stuttered as I looked over at him, I hadn't seen him before so I suspected he was new.

He had messy longish blonde hair with a brown tint, and had the most unusual eyes I had seen they were yellow/brown and they were nice, a shield type face (A.N: you know like anime type face.) but he looks handsome.

"My names, Ryan Owen." The boy spoke holding out his hand

"Hi my names Sam, Samantha Manson." I said smiling and taking his hand

I remembered that he tapped my shoulder before and asked "Did you want something earlier."

"Oh yes, sorry but I'm new here and I don't know where I'm going could you point me in the direction of this building." He said pointing to something on the map she didn't know he was holding.

'So he was new' I thought "Oh yes just go through them doors on the left and you should see a big sign saying reception on it and that's where you need to be." I said smiling

Ryan looked back at the map having a confused, thinking look on his face, then he turned it around and had an o look on his face.

My face lit up and I giggled as I realised he had the map upside down

He rubbed his head and replied. "Thanks."

"No problem, I must be going now."

"Oh yes, see you around Sam."

"Bye." I replied running towards the class room thinking what a strange kid but nice.

When I got to the class room I had to explain to Mr. Lancer that I had a bit of an accident and go through the Moby dick speech like I had planned I would.

Once I had finished with Mr. Lancer I made my way to my seat but the kid beside me stuck his foot out, but I quickly avoided it by jumping glad fully not causing my-self any more embarrassment. Then I sat down in my seat. About 2 minutes later I got a note on my desk I looked up to see who sent it and I saw Tucker smiling at me I smiled back and opened the note

I smiled at the note, he wrote a joke on it probably to cheer me up, I wrote back to him 'Thanks Tuck'. I decided not to tell him yet about the incident earlier.

After that nothing really happened because there was only 5 minutes left but I couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching me. But I shrugged it off; I was probably feeling over board because of this morning.

* * *

**Oooooooooo my first chapter of my re-make I'm so proud I even made my story go nine pages I hope it's not too boring or long**

**And I hope it's better than my original I promise you that there will be some action in the next chapter**

**There's going to be a love triangle in this one if you haven't noticed to make it more interesting it's going to be Ryan, Danny and Sam. But of course Danny's and Sam are the main couple. This story is going to be just like my other one only better and different moves if you know what I mean lol**

**But I'm going to make it so Danny's way over protective of Sam and I'm just going to shut up now because I'm going to give away the story lol well I hoped you like it. Xxxxxx**


End file.
